


one way on this winding road

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, and maybe other stuff i just forgot, and that's literally it, anyways: warning for talk about gang activities abuse homophobia and homelessness, but it's really just talked about, did i really write a whole au for a group no one reads about????, honestly despite these warnings this is really really soft, no graphic stuff or something like that, the only reason being that i love these two????, they're cute and fall in love fast, yes that's exactly what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: He’s just pressing the button for the elevator when his gaze lands on the door of the apartment next to his. Chanhyuk’s eyes linger, an absurd idea forming in his head. Before he can think about it for too long, he’s making his way over, knocking at the door.or: Chanhyuk runs from his past and the possibility of getting killed while Jeyou runs from an abusive ex and his inner demons. Somehow, they end up running together.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	one way on this winding road

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know how this came to be. I had this idea for a while now, and when I started stanning TOO, Chanhyuk and Jeyou just fit the characters I had in mind perfectly. So I sat down to write and this is the result.
> 
> Before we start, I wanted to add some things: The warnings I also put in the tags but wanted to add again: There's talk about gang activities, abuse, homophobia, homelessness, and some self-worth struggles in this. It's all just talked about and not described graphically, but I know that even that is uncomfortable for some people. Also, I don't live in Korea and I don't know how accurate the used time specifications and places are. I did some research to make it as accurate as possible, but I bet it's not 100% correct.
> 
> Title is taken from Gold by Sleeping With Sirens.
> 
> And with all that out of the way: I hope you have a great day/night, that you're taking care of yourself, and that you enjoy the fic ♡

Chanhyuk knows that his neighbour has a problem. Namely, his boyfriend. Okay, to be honest, Chanhyuk can‘t be sure about that because he‘s never seen them fight with his own eyes, but even though he only met Jeyou twice, the younger doesn‘t act like someone who would insult and beat a person until they‘re crying and begging for it to stop. Which leaves the boyfriend as the only suspect.

Most of the time, Chanhyuk doesn‘t know what to do. He doesn‘t know if he should help, if his help is even _wanted_ , and if yes, what he‘s supposed to do. So he ignores it every time it happens when he‘s home. He feels more than bad about it and whenever he puts on his headphones to tune out the sounds of hurt, he feels like the most horrible person alive.

What makes him even sadder is the fact that Chanhyuk knows that he‘s not the only one that doesn‘t help. They live in a pretty run-down neighbourhood and as fucked up as it is, abuse is almost something normal. And the people here are masters at ignoring it. Chanhyuk hates the fact that he isn‘t any better than them. But he doesn‘t know what else to do.

-

The day that changes everything is a cold but sunny evening in the middle of November. Chanhyuk is coming back from grocery shopping when he notices that his apartment door is ajar. The moment he sees it, he immediately turns around and hides in the corridor that lies behind the stairs and the elevator.

He doesn‘t have to wait long. After ten minutes, his door opens wider, and three people step out. They have their backs turned to him, but Chanhyuk doesn‘t need to see their faces to know who they are: Jaehyung, the hitman he used to work with. Yeeun, the small thief who‘s capable of stealing literally anything. Donghan, the biggest drug dealer the gang has in their rows.

As soon as they make their way into his direction, he ducks behind the corner. He can hear them talking while they wait for the elevator and what he hears makes him shudder.

“You think he knew that we were coming?”

“Don’t think so, he was just lucky. Let’s drive to the headquarters and come back in a few hours. He should be home by then.” Chanhyuk silently thanks god for Yeeun’s intelligence. In his opinion, this is the best idea she ever had. He doesn’t hear the rest of their conversation because the elevator arrives, but honestly, he doesn’t care. He got the information he needed.

When he’s certain that his ex-colleagues aren’t coming back, Chanhyuk steps away from the corner and enters his apartment. Everything looks the same and he has to admit that none of them forgot their skills since he left.

He doesn’t know when _a few hours_ are going to be over, only that he has to leave as fast as possible. Dropping the groceries, he pulls his duffel bag out of the storeroom next to the door and walks to his bedroom, hoping that they didn’t find his stack of cash. There’s still more than enough money in his offshore account, but getting it would mean exposure to security cameras and he can’t risk anyone finding out where exactly he is.

The bedroom looks as unsuspicious as the rest of the apartment, but Chanhyuk doesn’t really care if they took anything from here. The only important things are his laptop and his money. Throwing the bag on the bed, he walks to the window, balancing himself on his tiptoes to reach the curtain rod and unscrew the end of it. After feeling around for a moment, his fingers close around a bunch of rolled up bills. A small part of the weight on Chanhyuk’s shoulders disappears, and he lets out a relieved sigh.

Stuffing the bills into his pocket, he turns to the right and opens his closet. They seem to have found the secret compartment at the bottom because the floor is a bit askew, but to Chanhyuk’s luck, they didn’t check the plank at the top. Pulling it out, he takes his laptop. When he doesn’t find anything suspicious after a throughout check, he grabs the small amount of clothes he owns and stuffs everything in his bag. Now that he has everything he needs, Chanhyuk walks back into the hallway and out of the apartment. Leaving is easy, and the only thing he feels sorry for is abandoning the few groceries.

He’s just pressing the button for the elevator when his gaze lands on the door of the apartment next to his. Chanhyuk’s eyes linger, an absurd idea forming in his head. Before he can think about it for too long, he’s making his way over, knocking at the door.

For a few moments, nothing happens. Chanhyuk’s grip on his bag strap tightens and he’s ready to turn around again, consoling himself with the thought that he tried, at least. But then, the door opens, and he’s met with the pretty face he remembers from the day he moved in.

“Is your boyfriend home?” He doesn’t even wait for Jeyou to ask him what he wants before blurting out the question. The younger gives him an irritated look but shakes his head. Chanhyuk lets out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding.

“Okay, this is going to sound so unbelievable dumb because we’re practically strangers, but… I have to leave. Like, now. And I wanted to know if you want to come with me because in my opinion, everything is better than what you’re living through right now.”

For a horrible second, Chanhyuk thinks that Jeyou is going to say no. That he doesn’t want to leave his abusive asshole boyfriend because _He loves me_. But then Jeyou smiles the brightest smile Chanhyuk has ever seen on a person.

“Give me five minutes.” With that, the younger turns around and disappears inside the apartment.

Leaning against the doorframe, Chanhyuk glances at his watch. It’s been around twenty minutes since he came home and found his apartment broken into. If they’re lucky, they have at least an hour more until someone comes back and finds out that he left.

He’s already planning the next steps of the escape when Jeyou emerges from the apartment, a backpack over his shoulder and a padded jacket in his hand. The smile has vanished from his face, but Chanhyuk can still see a happy glint in his eyes when Jeyou looks up at him. They step into the hallway, Jeyou closing the door behind him. The sound of the lock snapping into place seals their future together.

-

After making sure that they both didn’t left any traces of where they’re going and checking if Jeyou has something with him that could be tracked, Chanhyuk leads them out of the neighbourhood through dark alleys and little back roads. During the whole journey, Jeyou walks silently beside him, a small grin on his face and something akin to satisfaction in his eyes.

They’ve been walking for almost an hour when Chanhyuk finally decides that the distance between them and their starting point is big enough to take the next step in their escape plan. He stops and turns to Jeyou.

“Okay, before we continue, I need to know if you still want to come with me. I’m going to leave Seoul, but if you have anyone or anything here that you don’t want to leave behind, I’d understand it if you decide to stay.”

Chanhyuk doesn’t expect the bitterness that takes over Jeyou’s face when he hears his words. There’s a sadness in his eyes that shouldn’t be there, not when he’s still so young, and his voice is a strange mixture of defeat and anger when he answers.

“There’s nothing. No one I’d miss and no one who would miss me. I’m coming with you.”

Deciding to not question the meaning behind the statement, Chanhyuk just nods.

“Alright then. Would you mind staying here for a second? I’m going to get us a car so that we can disappear as soon as possible.”

With that, he turns back to the street, scanning the sidewalk for an easy target. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long: A few minutes later, a small Peugeot parks a few meters away from them. A man in his thirties exits the car and Chanhyuk can see how he locks the door and how he stuffs the key into the pocket of his jacket.

He sends Jeyou a wink before making his way over to the man. The guy is looking at his phone while walking, and it’s easy for Chanhyuk to pretend like he’s stumbling, slamming into him. Acting like he’s looking for purchase, his hand slips into the man’s pocket. When he straightens himself again, he lets the car key slide into his sleeve while he gives the man an apologetic smile.

“Sorry.” He murmurs before he continues walking. After a few meters, he turns around again, just in time to see the man disappear in a bar. If his suspicion is correct, the guy is an office worker, looking for some alcohol after a long day. Which means that he’s not going to miss his car for at least the next few hours.

With a victorious grin, Chanhyuk marches over to the car, signaling Jeyou to come over. He makes sure that no one is paying attention to them before unlocking the vehicle and putting his bag onto the back seat. They both get into the car, and when he starts the motor, Chanhyuk feels something he hasn’t experienced in a while: excitement.

“Can you tell me where exactly we’re heading to?” Jeyou asks a minute later when they’re out on the street. It’s only seven, but it’s already dark outside, and when Chanhyuk risks a short glance at the younger male beside him, Jeyou’s looking out of the front window, the passing city lights illuminating his face and the soft smile on his lips.

Something about the scene, something about _Jeyou_ makes Chanhyuk want to trust him. Makes him want to tell the younger his story and what made him who he is today. Makes him want to hear Jeyou’s story in return. But they aren’t at this point yet, maybe they’ll never be. So he just settles on answering the question.

“Busan. We have to take the roads alongside the sea and avoid the highways. The people that are after me have connections as far as Daejeon and the surrounding area. But after we pass that region, we should be safe.”

Jeyou lets out a soft hum of understanding before sinking further into the seat. His backpack slides to the floor and in his peripheral vision, Chanhyuk can see how he spreads out his jacket to use it as a blanket. It’s cute, and Chanhyuk can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face.

When they have to stop at a traffic light shortly after, Chanhyuk turns on the radio. The quiet sound of R&B music accompanies them when they leave the bright skyline of Seoul behind.

-

They’ve been driving for almost five hours and the clock is nearing midnight when Chanhyuk finds a secluded parking lot overlooking the sea and decides that it’s time to stop for at least a few hours to get some sleep. They’re far enough away from Daejeon, he hasn’t seen another car since around an hour ago, and the signs tell him that the next village is still a twenty minute drive away. Deeming it safe enough, Chanhyuk parks and exits the car, stretching his limbs for a second before making his way over to the other side.

Jeyou fell asleep somewhere in the middle of their trip, and when Chanhyuk opens the car door, he’s met with the younger’s peaceful face, half hidden behind his jacket. For the first time since they set off, he looks truly relaxed, and Chanhyuk feels more than sorry for having to wake him. Placing a hand on Jeyou’s shoulder, he carefully shakes him awake.

It takes a few tries, but then the younger is blinking up at him, a soft blush on his cheeks and a barely there smile on his lips. Chanhyuk has to stop himself from letting out a literal _giggle_ , because this is by far the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

“Hey. I just wanted to let you know that we’re gonna stop here for the rest of the night. If it’s alright with you, we’re gonna fill up the tank and get something to eat tomorrow morning before we drive the rest of the way. You can take the back seat to sleep. I’m going to try and find a comfortable position in the driver’s seat.”

At that, Jeyou lets out a small chuckle before he unfastens the seat belt and gets out. Chanhyuk smiles at the way his face lights up when he sees the dark sea in front of him.

While the younger appreciates the view for a moment, Chanhyuk walks back to his side of the car and fishes his bag from the backseat. If he remembers correctly, there’s a jacket he packed, and if the outside temperature is anything to go by, he guesses that he’s going to need it. The car is still warm from the drive and the heating he turned on, but he bets that it’s going to be freezing when he wakes up tomorrow.

After pulling the piece of clothing out of his bag, he places it on the now free passenger’s seat before sliding into the driver’s seat and closing the door. He can see in the rearview mirror that Jeyou’s already lying on the back seat, curled in on himself and surrounded by his big, fluffy jacket. He looks like he’s already asleep again, so Chanhyuk’s a bit surprised when he suddenly speaks up.

“Hyung, can I ask you something? And feel free to not answer, because I understand if you don’t want to, but… You said there are people after you. Who exactly are they? And what do they want from you?”

Chanhyuk lets out a quiet laugh at the question. Guess they went to the telling of their stories faster than he expected. He slips into his jacket and turns around to Jeyou before he answers.

“When I was fifteen, my mum left me and my dad. We were always short on money, but after she left, it was more than hard to get by. A few months later, my father was diagnosed with a pretty aggressive form of cancer. He had to be hospitalized, but we didn’t have the money.

Some weeks after that, a man approached me on the streets and asked me if I wanted to make some money. Told me that he heard from some friends that I’m good at hacking and that he needed someone like me. Of course I said yes.

I learned that I was working for a gang a few days later when they gave me my first job. At the beginning, it was just some easy stuff, like checking up on the police once a week and warning them if something seemed suspicious. They paid me more than they had to, and I was just happy to be able to get my father the treatment he needed.”

Before continuing with the next part, Chanhyuk has to take a small break. He hasn’t thought about these memories for a long time now, and bringing them all back feels a little bit overwhelming. But he wants to tell Jeyou all of them. Because they are a part of him, and because they got him to where he is now: In a stolen car on a beach with someone who intrigues him more than anything. Someone he might be falling in love with already.

“Somewhere along the way, the jobs got harder and needed more time and concentration. I dropped out of school to be there for my dad and earn enough money.

Then, they started to pay me for more extreme things: Hacking into companies to find out if there’s something you could blackmail them with, tracking people they wanted to beat up and sometimes even kill. At that point, I decided that I don’t want to continue like this. I started to transfer most of my pay to a secret offshore account, sometimes I even took some of their money. No one ever noticed anything.

When my dad died two years ago, I made a run for it. Stole most of their money and went into hiding. I can’t tell you why _exactly_ they’re after me, but I guess they want the money back. It’s a fucking huge sum and they don’t have any access to my account without me or a hacker better than me. The fact that they’re still looking for _me_ tells me that they didn’t find one.”

Chanhyuk can’t stop himself from winking at Jeyou when he says the last sentence, and he gets rewarded with the cutest laugh he has ever heard. He pretends like he doesn’t notice his heart doing summersaults in his chest and instead waits until Jeyou has calmed down a bit.

Pulling his feet up to the seat and placing his chin on his knees, Chanhyuk just watches Jeyou for a moment. His hair is tousled and his eyes are shimmering in the faint light of the moon that’s falling through the windows. He stopped laughing, but there’s still a bright smile on his face, and Chanhyuk can do nothing but stare at him because Jeyou’s literally the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

He fascinates Chanhyuk in a way no one else ever did, makes him feel things he thought he would never experience. But most importantly, he makes Chanhyuk trust him. Which means a lot if you live a life in hiding. And he wants Jeyou to trust him in return. Which is why he asks his next question with the hope of getting an answer.

“What about you? How did you end up with your, well, I guess he’s your ex now. You don’t give me the vibe of someone who just accepts a relationship like that and stays in it.”

Even in the dim light, Chanhyuk can see how the same bitterness he saw earlier that day overtakes Jeyou’s features. It’s silent for a few moments before the younger speaks up.

“My parents have always been super conservative, so I didn’t expect them to react positive when I came out. But I never thought they would kick me out. And I mean _literally_ kick me out. My father pushed me down the front steps and my mother slammed the door in my face. They didn’t even let me take my stuff with me and I had to break in to at least get some clothes and money.

Without my parents, I couldn’t afford school anymore, so I had to drop out. I lived on the streets for around two months before I met him. It was the typical story: He was nice at first, took me out on dates, and acted like he was really interested in me. Even offered me to move in with him when I finally told him I was homeless.

It turned bad after that. He would come back from work drunk or angry, sometimes even both, and needed to let his frustration out on something. I was the only object available. I hated everything about it, but he gave me a roof over my head, something to eat, and a safe, warm place to sleep. Deciding that a few beatings a week were better than dying on the streets, I stayed.”

Jeyou stops for a moment, looking like he’s not sure if he should continue or not. At the end, he does.

“To be completely honest, I always looked for a reason to leave. And when you stood in front of the door today and asked me to come with you, I realized that this was the opportunity I was waiting for. So… Thank you.”

He gives Chanhyuk a small, soft smile, eyes downcast, and Chanhyuk bets that his face is adorned by an adorable blush. When he reciprocates the smile, Jeyou lets out a little embarrassed laugh.

“Anyways, I hope you sleep well. See you tomorrow.”

With that, the younger buries his head in the material of his jacket. Chanhyuk lets out a snort before turning back around and arranging himself in a relatively comfortable position. He falls asleep with a happy grin on his face.

-

The clock on the dashboard shows that it’s shortly after seven when Chanhyuk wakes up. The sun is rising and the whole world is colored in a light shade of orange. Despite the warm color, Chanhyuk is freezing, proving him and his suspicion of the temperature right.

Stretching his arms and taking a look around, he notices Jeyou’s figure sitting on one of the big stones seperating the parking lot from the beach. Exiting the car and making his way over, Chanhyuk takes a seat next to the younger.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not too long, maybe fifteen minutes? I wanted to see the water.” Jeyou answers, and his fingers brush against Chanhyuk’s when he places his hands behind him and leans back.

“How did you sleep?” He asks, an amused smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes when he turns his gaze towards Chanhyuk.

“Surprisingly good, considering the position I was in.” He grins at Jeyou, watches how his playful smile turns into a shy one, and hopes that the younger doesn’t hear how loud his heart is suddenly beating.

“Good enough for us to continue our journey? Also, I remember you telling me that we’re finally gonna eat something.”

“And that’s what we’re going to do.” With that, Chanhyuk stands up and walks backwards to the car, almost falling when he stumbles over a piece of wood. Jeyou laughs and follows, and it isn’t long before they’re on the road again.

They drive for around thirty minutes before they find a place big enough to have a gas station. The fuel gauge is already blinking red when they park, and Chanhyuk just wants to look for his face mask when Jeyou stops him.

“Let me do it. If the people that are looking for you ever get this far, they’re only going to see me on the surveillance video. And I’m not the person they want.”

He’s looking at him with so much earnest and Chanhyuk can do nothing but nod, pulling the money out of his pocket and handing Jeyou some bills. He pointedly ignores the surprised look on the younger’s face when he sees the amount of money, instead telling him to completely fill the tank.

“Also, get us something to eat while you’re in there. Not only for now, but also for the rest of the day. You can choose whatever you want, the money I gave you should be enough for everything.”

At that, Jeyou smiles brightly at him. The twinkle in his eyes is back, and Chanhyuk already has a feeling that three-fourths of their food are going to be snacks and sweets. But he can’t bring himself to care that much if it means that Jeyou continues to smile like that.

He watches how the younger exits the car, fills the tank, and walks into the little shop. He looks happy, and even though the air of bitterness, anger, and sadness he seems to carry with him hasn’t disappeared completely, Chanhyuk likes that he’s able to see more and more of the bright, adorable person underneath it.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeyou walks out of the store, three fully packed paper bags in his hands. He places two of them behind the seats and the last one on his lap when he sits down, pulling out a sandwich and a bottle of water when Chanhyuk starts the motor.

“Okay, which one do you want? We have cheese, ham, egg, and chicken.”

After thinking about it for a moment, Chanhyuk settles on chicken, telling Jeyou his choice and holding out his hand. The younger hands him the unpacked sandwich before putting the bag down and pulling his feet onto the seat.

“How long is the rest of the way going to take?” He asks while trying to arrange his legs in a comfortable sitting position. Chanhyuk has to smile at his unsuccessful attempt.

“Around eight hours, I think? We’re a bit slower because we’re driving along the coast, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Jeyou nods and finally settles down with his legs crossed. Munching on their sandwiches, they leave the small town and continue their journey.

-

“Do you mind stopping there?” Jeyou asks while gesturing to a sign that’s showing the way towards a park. They’ve been in Busan for around an hour now, looking for a place to sleep. They’re nearing the city center when Jeyou asks his question, a hopeful smile on his face. Chanhyuk is man enough to admit that it’s enough of a reason for him to nod.

“I heard it’s directly next to the sea. I always wanted to go, but I never had the chance to. But the pictures on the internet looked amazing! I bet the real thing is even better.” The younger rambles, excitement clear in his voice. Chanhyuk lets out a chuckle and follows the signs.

They arrive at the park a few minutes later, finding an almost empty parking lot and no other people. Chanhyuk stops the car and they both exit, walking across the asphalt in the direction of two wooden stairs, the right one going down to a rather big observation deck, the left one following the street for a bit before it ends in a wide sidewalk with a railing. Chanhyuk supposes it’s there to stop people from climbing down to the rocks and the water.

Jeyou looks at both for a moment before choosing the left one, Chanhyuk just going along with his decision and following without a word. Leaning his head back, he takes a deep breath of the clear, crisp air. The sun is setting, adding a dim light to their surroundings, and he can hear the waves crashing onto land already. His hand brushes Jeyou’s for a moment, and he feels more at peace than he did in years.

They make their way down the stairs and it doesn’t take long before they’re standing in front of the railing. The view is amazing: In front of them lies the Gwangan Bridge, shining in the dawn, and around it loom the skyscrapers, illuminated by their own lights. It’s beautiful and Chanhyuk can’t turn his gaze away from it.

Jeyou seems to have other plans though. The younger takes a look around, a mischievous smile appearing on his face when he doesn’t find another person. Without a moment of hesitation, he climbs over the railing before turning back to Chanhyuk and grinning at him.

“You coming?” He asks and starts to make his way down to the water. Chanhyuk just shrugs and follows him.

It’s a bit complicated to find a safe path in the fading light, but the slope isn’t too steep and they make it without any incidents. Sitting down on some rocks next to the water, Chanhyuk just enjoys the view for a while. He feels comfortable and free, two things he never thought he would experience again. The air around him is cold and the wind that’s coming from the sea is almost freezing, but there’s warmth flowing through him and the feeling of contentment settling in his body.

For a while, it’s silent. Jeyou sits quietly beside him, and together, they watch the setting sun and how the lights of the city get brighter and brighter. Then, the younger breaks the silence.

“Do you think someone could ever love me?” His voice is soft and unsure, carrying an air of sadness with it. Chanhyuk turns to him in surprise, not expecting such a question. Jeyou is still looking out at the water and the illuminated skyscrapers in the distance, elaborating on the question before Chanhyuk even has a chance to answer.

“It’s just, not a single person in my life ever could. Not even my parents, the people that are supposed to love me despite the mistakes I made. But they didn’t, and neither did my ex or anyone else I ever met. And maybe it’s my fault. Maybe the way I am is just not good enough for someone to love me.”

He takes a deep breath that sounds really close to a sob, and Chanhyuk can see the unshed tears in his eyes. A sad, depreciating smile takes over Jeyou’s features before he looks directly at Chanhyuk.

“You’re actually the first person I’m telling this to. Because you’re the first person I feel safe enough around to do it.”

Chanhyuk’s heart jumps in his chest when he hears the words, but he can see in Jeyou’s eyes that the younger still isn’t finished, and so, he stays quiet, waiting for the other to continue.

“You know, when you asked me to come with you, I also said yes because I thought I could leave that mindset behind. Like, if I leave the people that are the reason why I think like that, maybe I could forget the way they made me feel too. But it didn’t work, and now all I can think about is if I’m even deserving of love. And if there’s someone out there who could love me.”

Chanhyuk can only stare at Jeyou and the way he looks up at him with so much sadness in his eyes. His heart literally breaks, and he wants to do nothing more than to just hug him and protect him from everyone who ever hurt him. Wants to tell him how Jeyou makes him feel warm and comfortable and _safe_. Wants to tell him how Jeyou is the first person he trusted in _years_ , and how much every little smile from him means to Chanhyuk. Wants to tell him that Jeyou feels more like home than any place he ever lived in. What comes out of his mouth is something completely different.

“I think I can.”

Jeyou’s eyes widen in surprise, a soft stammer falling from his lips. There’s still enough light for Chanhyuk to see the blush that’s spreading on the younger’s cheeks, and he can’t stop the warm, fluttering feeling of adoration that’s coursing through his body. Jeyou’s still looking at him, but there’s a soft, hopeful smile on his face now. He looks beautiful and Chanhyuk can’t remember the last time he was this happy. He knows that there’s an unbelievable dumb grin on his face, but he can’t be bothered to hide it.

“I really wanna kiss you right now. Is that okay?” He whispers into the small space between them, voice careful but filled with hope. The short moment he has to wait for Jeyou’s answer feels like an eternity, but then the younger nods and Chanhyuk’s finally, _finally_ able to lean down and connect their lips.

It’s a chaste kiss, soft and sweet. Jeyou’s lips are warm and pliant where they press against Chanhyuk’s and he tastes like the brownies he had in the car earlier. He lets out a soft little giggle when Chanhyuk’s fingers graze his waist before they settle on his lower back, pulling him closer.

For a while, they just sit there, pressing soft kisses to each other’s lips, sharing small smiles in between, their fingers intertwined. It feels right in a way Chanhyuk has never experienced before, as if this place, this _moment_ , is exactly where he belongs. He’s finally free again after having to hide away for so long.

When they finally part for a moment, Jeyou looks up at him, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. His hair is a complete mess and there are tear tracks on his cheeks, but for Chanhyuk, he’s still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

And even though Chanhyuk knows that their troubles aren’t over and that things still aren’t okay, when he looks at Jeyou’s smile, he thinks that they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun fact at the end: The park the last scene is set in really exists. It's called Igidae Park and from what I've seen, it's absolutely beautiful there.


End file.
